Everybody Wants Zero
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: NOW WITH ALT ENDING! Poor Zero, he has no idea of how alluring he is! Only he could attract the attention of not only Kaname but Kaito and Ichiru too! But Zero does not mind... includes Kaito/Zero, Zero/Kaname, Zero/Ichiru, and implied foursome
1. Everybody Wants Zero

_**Hey everyone! Umm..sorry? I mean that I noticed that instead of at least 100 hits a day like usual, yesterday and today I did not get any! Please don't think I am complaining, just a bit sad.... Update: for some reason my "Story traffic" is not working because on 4/9 it said no readers and I have at least 6 reviews/favs from then...I is confused!**_

_**Anyway this is a fic for ItachiIsDeidaras who had won my They're Onto Us contest! Hope you like it.**_

"You're joking!"

"Really?"

"Wow, that's hot!"

The Day Class girls were in an uproar. Known for being uber fangirls, they had been waiting to find out that there was a yaoi moments happening between two of the many hot guys at Cross Academy. Today they had finally gotten their wish.

-Not Too Long Ago, About An Hour Or So-

"Alright class, the bell will be going off any minute." Kaito leaned back in his seat, "Remember that tomorrow we will be going over chapter 6, so finish the reading tonight."

The chorus of groans was cut short by the bell of freedom sounding. Watching the students hurry with their books and papers, Kaito gave each one a brief 'good bye' or 'see you tomorrow' until he saw Zero trying to sneak past him. "Zero Kiryu!" he smirked at the boy's sudden tense, "Please stay after class. I wish to discuss your last essay."

Once everyone had left, Zero turned to his teacher. "You and I both know that there is nothing wrong with my essay." He sighed, "What do you really want, Kaito?"

The brunette smiled, "You never were one to beat around the bush. That's one of the things I find appealing about you." He lazily stroked the boy's cheek with his thumb. Zero could fell the shivers of anticipation run up his spine. "Let us play together, just like we did back in the old days."

Although sarcasm dripped from his words as he said "I better be getting extra credit for this." the silverette was not able to deny his attraction to the elder.

Looking back on that afternoon, neither would be able to tell you who started the actual making out. It had been a blur of clothes and body parts as they practically attacked each other. Strangely enough, when he woke up this morning Zero had not planned on having some of the most amazing sex ever with his teacher. But that's what ended up happening. One moment they had been kissing then the next Zero was on his back on top his desk while Kaito pounded into him.

"Oh God, Zero! You're so tight!" the brunette moaned, "If this had been our first time together, I would have thought you were a virgin."

"Just shut up, Kaito!" Zero blushed a deep cherry as he brought the elder's lips down to his. Mouths happily opened for one another, tongues battling it out for dominance. They continued kissing as Kaito still thrust in and out of the boy. It wasn't until a sudden flash of light appeared that they broke apart.

As weird as it had been, the hunters simply dismissed it as lightening and went back to their previous 'activities'. What they did not know was that while coming to get the textbook she had forgotten in class, a Day Class girl had seen them and quickly taken a picture with her cell phone. And now as they were blissfully unaware of anything, the picture was being sent all over the school.

-Later That Night, In The Moon Dorms-

"Why is it always when I'm in the shower?!" a certain pureblood fumed as his cell phone rang. Grabbing his robe and a towel for his hair, Kaname went to answer whoever was calling him. The brunette groaned when he saw the caller ID, "This had better be good, Takuma! You know this is around the time I am usually taking a shower."

A fit of giggles sounded from the other side of the call. "Trust me, it will be worth it! Now do you want to hear the big news about a particular hunter…who has silver hair….who you secretly love?"

"What about Zero? Tell me!"

"I heard it from Shiki, who heard it from Rima, who heard it from Ruka, who heard it from Kain, who heard it from Aido, who heard it from one of the Day Class girls…" the blonde paused to catch his breath, "…that Zero is gay!"

Falling backwards into a chair, Kaname was in shock. As he almost dropped his phone, the pureblood snapped back into reality "Wait, how can you all be so sure? It's not like Zero would broadcast something like that."

"Well, there is this picture…" Ichijo laughed.

"What?! Send it, now!" the brunette burst out before adding a timid "please" to it. A moment later, the photo popped up on his phone's screen. There, right in front of his very eyes, was a shot of Zero and 'Professor' Kaito having hot man-sex in the middle of a classroom. The more Kaname stared at the picture, the more hot and bothered he became. But he could not tear his eyes away from the screen.

A throat cleared, "Kaname? Are you still there?"

"Oh, of course I'm here!" the pureblood felt his cheeks redden, "I was just...um...towel drying my hair."

"It's ok. I know you've been waiting a long time for an opportunity like this." Ichijo said in a caring tone, "Now, how do you plan to woo him?"

Thinking for a moment, Kaname hatched a plan. "Well, he must be in his dorm room by now so maybe I can sneak over there."

"That's good. It is getting dark so most of the Day Class will not be out, and it is too early for the Night Class to be out. What are you going to wear?"

"Zero's style is more on the casual side. I think I might have a pair of jeans around here and to help me sneak out I might have a band hoodie too. Would a button-down top be too dressy?" he told his partner in crime.

There was a second voice faintly in the background before Ichijo answered, "Sorry, Shiki just came in. When I asked him, he said that you should just wear the hoodie without anything underneath it. That sounds hot. It will probably give you a bit of that bad boy look that Zero likes!"

"Good idea! Thanks for all your help." The pureblood said as he cradled the phone on his shoulder while looking for his clothes, "I'll tell you tomorrow if everything worked out."

After they said their goodbyes, Kaname began to prepare for the night ahead of him. Never before had he felt so nervous; stressing over every little detail. He even had a 5 minute debate with himself over the ever popular topic of 'boxers of briefs'.

"On one hand, most guys wear boxers so he'll assume that I am wearing boxers. But what if thinks briefs are sexy? I can't show up in boxers when he really wants me in briefs! And what color should they be?! Maybe…"

Finally he decided on the third choice of a pair of silky crimson boxer-briefs. Kaname smiled triumphantly at himself in the mirror until he realized that there were more clothes to put on.

-Twenty Minutes Later-

Standing in the hall outside of Zero's room, Kaname could feel his confidence returning. He had always thought that with a little push, Zero would fall right into his arms. Only a fool would not have noticed how the silverette had been warming up to him lately.

Less than a minute after he knocked, the door to Zero's room opened to reveal a very confused looking hunter. "Kaname? Why are you in the Sun Dorm?"

Unable to control himself any longer, the pureblood pounced on Zero; hungrily pressing their lips together. Much to his delight, Zero did not fight back but drew them closer instead. They entered the room in tight lip-lock, not even bothering to separate as Zero closed the door behind them.

Tumbling onto the bed, Kaname gasped in surprise as the hunter pinned him down. It would have been a lie to say that never in his wildest dreams did the brunette picture something like this; it happened in all of his dreams! Yet in his little fantasies he had always been the one on top, unlike now. This was so much better!

The sound of a zipper slowly being undone broke through the pureblood's inner babble. Somehow when he had been in la-la land, Zero had relieved himself of his top and was now in the middle of 'helping' Kaname out of his. The brunette was practically shaking with need as he felt Zero removing his pants and boxer-briefs. He could feel the fire pooling in his groin; everything the hunter did seemed to drip sensuality.

This was not a night either vamp would forget any time soon; hours of making love to each other, switching positions every so often. It was not until midnight did they go their separate ways, Kaname returning to the Moon Dorms while the rest of the Night Class was in session. Before he left, he whispered in Zero's ear "How about we continue this party tomorrow? I'll come for you in the afternoon, around 2." And with that, the pureblood swiftly jumped out of the window and headed back to his room.

Zero wearily smiled to himself. "At 2, huh?" he sighed, "What are the odds that both Kaname and Kaito would choose the same time to come over? This should be interesting."

-The Next Morning, In Zero's Room-

"Zero?" a soft voice called, "Zer-Zer, are you awake?"

Slowly the hunter opened his eyes, only to get an extreme close up of a matching set of lilac ones. "God, Ichiru! Do you have to do this first thing in the morning?" he groaned.

The younger twin only smiled at his brother's usual crabbiness. Sticking out his bottom lip, he pouted "But I've missed you, brother dearest."

"Ok what do you want, Ich?" Zero deeply sighed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all except…" he leaned over until his forehead was touching his twin's, "…you!" Lips crashed together as Ichiru straddled Zero's slender hips through the blankets. Curiously, he pealed the covers back to reveal that the elder twin was nude!

Throwing away the blankets, Ichiru began to lick, kiss, and nip his way down the hunter's chest. Greedily, he took Zero into his mouth in a single movement causing his twin to suddenly arch his back. He sucked every inch of the aroused flesh, not stopped until a moment before Zero would have released. Ignoring the elder twin's needy whimpers, Ichiru released his hold on his arousal. Then he slowly lowered his own entrance around Zero's erection.

Zero would remember how he asked "How was that possible? I did not even prep you?"; Ichiru blushing a tender pink as he explained "I took care out that before I came over." Slinking his hips back and forth as he left, the younger twin called "I'll be back for you at 2."

The hunter tried to stop Ichiru from leaving so that he could explain that two other guys were already coming, but his twin had already left…

-2 In The Afternoon, Outside Zero's Room-

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I could be asking you the same question, vampire!"

The two brunettes growled to each other, ready for a battle. It wasn't until they heard someone yell "Will you two shut-up?" did they stop glaring.

Kaname whipped around, "Back off, Ichiru! You have nothing to do with this!"

"Really." Kaito chimed in, "Why are you even here?"

"If you must know, 'Professor', I am here to visit Zero…you know that guy with the silver hair I call my brother. Last time I checked that was not a crime." the silverette said as he rolled his eyes.

"What?! I'm here to see him too!" burst out of both of the brunettes' mouths. The trio exchanged curious looks, surprised that they shared something in common.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Ichiru sighed "Well, I'll tell him you stopped by…" as he tried to sneak past them. Of course his attempt was unsuccessful; getting tackled to the floor by Kaname and Kaito. As they wrestled on the floor, the door opened.

"Don't worry boys, there is plenty of me to go around!"

_**Well, there you go; a KaitoXZero, a ZeroXKaname, a IchiruXZero, and implied 4some all in one! **_


	2. Alt Ending

_**Miss me? Well, work has been piling up for me and I a few approaching deadlines…but I am posting 3 things before I'm gone for a month or so….this, a late x-mas present for BlackenedWing (Z/K oneshot), and a very special Kaname/Takuma oneshot! Sorry that's all for now (I will work on Life Starts Now soon, I promise).**_

_**On a similar topic, I am going to be selling a one-of-a-kind cross stitch that I hade made and designed of the VK rose symbol...check it out on my home page under pics, and please message me if you are interested. There is only one, not even I am going to have one!**_

_**ps- I am selling it to get a little extra money to get my mom an extra special gift for her 60th b-day.**_

* * *

_**Ok, I been wanting to do this ever since I wrote the original and then while planning the spinoff of "Everybody Wants Kaname"…which will come…eventually….**_

_**Anyway this takes place at the end of the first part (kindof overlaps at first). And sorry to any Kaito fans but like Aido in most of my fics, he is my go to man to tease (I don't really like Kaito anyway).**_

-2 In The Afternoon, Outside Zero's Room-

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same question, vampire!"

The two brunettes growled to each other, ready for a battle. It wasn't until they heard someone yell "Will you two shut-up?" did they stop glaring.

Kaname whipped around, "Back off, Ichiru! You have nothing to do with this!"

"Really." Kaito chimed in, "Why are you even here?"

"If you must know, 'Professor', I am here to visit Zero…you know that guy with the silver hair I call my brother. Last time I checked that was not a crime." the silverette said as he rolled his eyes.

"What? I'm here to see him too!" burst out of both of the brunettes' mouths. The trio exchanged curious looks, surprised that they shared something in common.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Ichiru sighed "Well, I'll tell him you stopped by…" as he tried to sneak past them. Of course his attempt was unsuccessful; getting tackled to the floor by Kaname and Kaito. As they wrestled on the floor, the door was accidently kicked in.

Their eyes lighting up like little kids on Christmas morning, they hurried to their feet. "Gentlemen, I purpose that instead of fighting we could simply share the ever so sexy Zero Kiryu. When the time comes, he can make up his mind on which one of us he likes better. Deal?" the pureblood suggested.

"Deal!" Kaito and Ichiru surprisingly agreed, the three of them shaking hands as if they had just closed a business arrangement and had not been trying to kill each other less than a minute ago.

They were about to enter through the already open door when they heard "Oh god. Yes…Master!" There was no mistaking the husky, seductive tone of the object of their affection as he moaned in such a tempting manner.

Kaito smirked from the door way, "Sorry boys, looks like I won."

"How do you figure that?" the younger silverette asked, half in annoyance, half in confusion.

"I am the only one that topped Zero, there for I am the only one that can be called Master. Unless one of you obvious ukes had the balls to try and tame the stallion. Ichiru?" the elder hunter laughed as Ichiru flushed pink, "What about you oh vampire king?"

Kaname shot the obnoxious brunette a dirty look, before proudly stating " Zero and I share the belief of equality, and like to share rolls."

"In other words, I am the only man here who still has their butt virginity. Is that what you're saying?"

"Oh, that is it!" the pureblood hissed as he and Ichiru tackled the smart-ass to the hard wood floor. In a mess of arms and legs they tumbled further into view, in plain view of the bed to be precise.

"Oh MY God!" they cried in unison, horrified at what they saw.

Head thrown back in pleasure, a very nude Zero was straddling the hips of none other than Yagrai Toga. The elder hunter, clad in nothing but his fingerless gloves and eye patch, was seated on the edge of the bed, thrusting deeply into the silverette.

His vision turned to the three shell shocked guys on the floor and with a feral smile, Yagrai growled "Zero Kiryu is mine."

-Later, Outside The Sun Dorm-

"Well, that was awkward." Ichiru sighed as they finished their hasty escape from Zero's room, "Who would have guessed that Zero still had a thing for Master Yagrai."

"Yeah, who knew the old man still had it in him."

Kaname cleared his throat, "As interesting as this night has been, gentlemen, I am going to go now."

The hunters gave him a puzzled look, Kaito being the one to ask "Where are you going?"

"To take Takuma up on his offer of a threesome with him and Shiki."

The younger silverette's face lit up "Do you have room for one more?"

"If you think you can handle it." Kaname teased as he threw an excited Ichiru over his shoulder, "You really are Zero's twin…"

Kaito's eyes widened as he watched the two leave, "Hey what about me?"

_**Ha ha ha, guess you're all alone again Kaito. At least Kaname, Takuma, Ichiru, and Shiki are going to have a sexy orgy…..btw Ichiru is not a replacement for Zero, they all like him for him…..**_

_**Hope you liked it! Keep your eyes peeled for "Everybody Wants Kaname"! (probably/hopeful coming in the spring)**_


End file.
